Take Two with FanFiction (TTFF)
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Hey guys! Phineas Flynn here and we'd just like to inform you that we got our show back. Apparently the celebrities are too busy being famous that they weren't able to find time to be interviewed. So we decided to do the show here with YOU: the fanfiction authors! In this episode we are proud to present: iheartphinabella05! We hope you enjoy the show!
1. Cute as a button22

**(Author's Note)**

Hey guys! This is the Take two with PnF kind of idea I was talking about in the epilogue of "For a Friend." (WHY DO I KEEP ADVERTISING THIS STORY?). I'm really glad you guys liked it. It has about 4036 views now. IDK know how many views the other good stories have but I hope it met the standard. And now I present to you: "Take two with Fanfiction". (Co-written by: **14AmyChan, Cute as a button22, and Sabrina06. **Special thanks to: **MassiveSinger** for providing me the work area. You might want to participate next time Singer! :D.)

*Theme song cue*

**Kale:** Amy! Sound Check! 1! 2! 3!

**14AmyChan:** Good to go! ^_^

**Kale:** Sabrina! Are the lights ready?

**Sabrina06:** They're functional.

**Kale:** Singer! Got the camera?

**MassiveSinger:** Ready!

**Kale:** Alright! Take it away Isabella!

**Isabella:** Right! *Turns to audience* Please Welcome Cute as a button22!

*BIG APPLAUSE*

**CUTE AS A BUTTON22**

**Cute as a button22:** Thank you, thank you, it's amazing to be here, actually meeting you! And of course, I'm amazed that people voted for me!

**Phineas:** Welcome to our show!

**Cute as a button22:** Thanks. I'm really excited about this, Phineas. Should we go straight to the questions?

**Phineas:** Alright let's get started. Have you ever had a fangirl crush on Ferb?

**Cute as a button22:** Hasn't every girl?

**Audience:** Oooooooooo!

**Cute as a button22:** XD Naw, if I was going to crush on anyone, it would be Phineas :).

**Audience:** Oh.

**Phineas:** Oh... Ok. Sorry Bro.

**Ferb:** *Sigh*

*CRASH*

**Audience:** *GASP*

**Phineas:** Isabella?

**Isabella:** Sorry. Technical Difficulties *mumbles*

_Actually there's a broken chair in her area. Audience LOL's._

**Kale:** *Speaks through ear comm.* Isabella. I'm going to cut that from your budget.

**Isabella:** *Speaks through ear comm.* Sorry.

**Phineas:** Okay Isabella. Next question. Can we call you Cutie? Because saying your complete name is too long.

**Isabella:** *Gasp* ABSOLUTELY N-

**Cutie:** Of course, Phineas!

**Phineas:** Cool!

**Isabella:** GRRRRRRRR!

**Kale:** ISABELLA! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK ANOTHER CHAIR!

**Isabella:** Sorry. *mumbles angrily*

**Audience:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Phineas:** Next question. If you were a Fireside girl, what would be your favorite patch?

**Cutie:** I think it would be the "Saying a word that no one else in the room knows" patch, Phineas.

**Isabella:** Oh! Good luck with that! Especially with Gretchen. You'll need it.

**Cutie:** Thanks!

**Isabella:** Hmph!

**Audience:** Oooooo! *Some snicker*

**Phineas:** How come your picture has a striking resemblance to Isabella?

**Isabella:** Wait! THAT IS ME!

**Cutie:** Isabella, _chill!_Do you want to know why it looks like you? It's because I _adore_you! You're my favorite character (no offense to anyone else). I just think you're so amazing; you're cute, you have the most adorable crush, and you're the toughest person on the show. Yes, tougher than Buford, even! I used you as a profile pic because I wish I _could_be as amazing as you!

**Isabella:** Oh really? Thanks! :D.

**Phineas:** Did you draw that?

**Cutie:** I wish I could draw that well. It's borrowed from PuffedWarrior on DeviantART :)

**Phineas:** Oh! But I liked the way how you complimented Isabella. It was really nice of you!

**Cutie:** Thanks!

**Isabella:** He likes the way she... GRRRRRRR!

**Phineas:** Since you're a fanfiction author, What do you think is the best story you've ever written?

**Cutie:** Honestly? I'm not sure. I really like everything I've written. But I think the best thing may be something I don't know if I'll ever post. It was the first thing I ever wrote, and even though it's good, it would need some major modifications for me to be happy with it.

**Audience:** Ooooooo!

**Phineas:** Cool! What's the name of the story?

**Cutie:** Right now, the name is too long. It's currently "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension: Alt Doof's Revenge" See what I mean? Too long.

**Audience:** Ahhhhhhhh!

**Phineas:** Yeah! It sounds pretty long but it also Sounds Cool! It sounds like you're featuring us jumping across an alternate dimension. Hey Ferb! I think I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!

*Perry from backstage shivers and slowly retreats*

**Audience:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Isabella:** Hey! Where's Perry?

**Cutie:** Yeah, where is Perry? I didn't expect him to pop up in this interview.

**Ferb:** Not to worry. He disappears all the time.

**Cutie:** Oh okay. Cool!

**Phineas:** You know, this fanfiction type of thing sounds really interesting. I think I'd make an account name in the future. I was gonna come up with a name like "Cool as Phineas14." You think that's cool?

**Cutie:** Loving the name, Phin. It suits you. Although, I like "Awesome as Phineas14" better for some reason. Just an opinion.

**Isabella:** How about "Cool&Awesome as Phineas14."

**Phineas:** That's even better! Hey Isabella! Maybe if you had an account you could be "Cute as Isabella1."

**Audience:** Yieeeee!

**Isabella:** *Gasp* Really? (She said romantically)

**Phineas:** Yeah! It suits you!

**Isabella:** Ummm... Okay! Ha! *sticks her tongue at Cutie*

**Audience:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Cutie:** Hey! Calm down Isabella! You don't have any competition!

**Ferb:** Right. That totally explains why you have the word "Cute" in your name.

**Isabella:** No Ferb. She's right. She knows that I'm much cuter than a button.

**Audience:** Oooohhhhhh!

**Phineas:** Oooooooo. Nice one Isabella.

**Cutie:** Okay, number one, I am a very adorable individual. And number two, my original name was phinbella-luvr22. You should appreciate that, Isabella. You know very well that Phinbella is my OTP.

**Phineas:** what's Phinbella?

**Isabella:** Okay. I appreciate that But you're not going to out cute me in anyway and I can prove it.

**Phineas:** Looks like we have a cute off.

**Audience:** Ooooooo! *Whispers to each other.*

**Cutie:** A cute off? Bring it! What do I do first?

**Isabella:** Simple! We just prove to ourselves which one is cuter by doing our own thing.

**Phineas:** I'll be the judge of this one.

**Audience:** Ooohhhhhhh!

**Isabella:** Really! Ummm... OKAY! Now things just got interesting.

**Cutie:** I like Phineas as the judge. It...raises the stakes a little for you, huh Izzy? *raises eyebrows*

**Isabella:** Ohhhhh yeahhhh.

**Audience:** HAHA!

**Phineas:** Why don't you go first Isabella? Seeing as you were the challenger.

**Isabella:** Okay! *Lowers her head so that he could only see see her eyes.* Hey Phineas. (Slowly says) Watcha doin?

**Audience:** Awwwww.

**Phineas:** Wow! Really cute. Your turn Cutie.

**Cutie:** *Looks up with big blue eyes and lets hair float around her face* Ciao everybody! Love you!

**Audience:** AWWWWWW.

**Phineas:** I love the hair! Thats even cuter! Can you still top that off Isabella?

**Isabella:** Hmph! Of course I can. *Swiftly pulls her bow out of her hair* Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?

**Audience:** Awww… *Dreamy Sighs*.

**Kale:** *Nudge* Keep the camera rolling Singer!

**MassiveSinger:** *Wakes up from trance* Sorry.

**Phineas:** Awwww. I'm really liking this cute contest. Your turn Cutie.

*Suddenly the room turns pink*

**Kale:** Sabrina! I did not call for pink lights!

**Sabrina:** That... Wasn't me.

**Phineas:** Uhhh... Kale? What's going...

*WINDOW SHATTERS*

Suddenly the glowing pink projectile hits Cutie.

**Cutie:** *smirks* Gotta love that cutonium, huh Izzy? You think THAT was cute? Watch this! *pink glow surrounds her, claps her hands together, cheeks turn pink, hair floats behind, eyes get huge* Love you, everyone! Ciao!

**Kale:** Oh no! Cover your eyes!

Unfortunately it was too late for the audience And Phineas.

**Audience:** Awwwww.

**Phineas:** *eyes grow big* Awwwwwwwww...

**Isabella:** *GASP* GRRRRR! HEY PHINEAS!

**Phineas:** *Snaps out* What? *Looks at Isabella.*

**Isabella:** *Hides face and then...* Watcha doin?

**Phineas:** *Eyes grow big again**Dreamy Sigh*.

**Isabella:** (*GASP* HE'S LOOKING AT ME! HE'S REALLY LOOKING AT ME!) *Dreamy Sigh*

**Audience:** Awwwww.

**Ferb:** Well... That leaves me to end the show then. Any last words to your fans and friends Cutie?

**Cutie:** I had a great time. Oh, and Isabella? Good luck with that oblivious red-head.

**Ferb:** Isabella?

**Isabella:** Hehe! *dreamy sigh*

**Phineas:** *dreamy sigh*

**Ferb:** Never mind. Cute as a button22 everyone!

**Audience:** *Applause*.

**Cutie:** Love you, everybody. Ciao!

**Kale:** And Cut!

**(VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! IT'S REGARDING THE STORY.)**

Unfortunately this is the last of what I'll post for now. The time has come for me to officially go back to school. I'm in college BTW. So that's why I can't be as available as I used to be in my younger days.

This is just a test run. **There's actually going to be chapters wherein we're going to interview the different authors you'd like**. The nominations for the interviewing will probably happen… in AUGUST. Yes! August is the month where I'm available again since the preliminaries would be done around that month… but only for a few days.

Don't worry. I'll still be around reading your stories from time to time, so you better watch out for my reviews! ;). The rules about the nomination would be explained at the 2nd release of a chapter.

Let's see what else…. Ah! This isn't very important news to you people (or is it?) but it's my bday on Sunday BTW. Yep! 06/30. I just wanted to let you guys know.

As for my other story ideas…. The Dragon Nest Sci-Fi kind of story is going to come out first…. But the problem is… It's Dragon Nest, meaning it won't appear in this community but in the Dragon Nest community. If you want to stay tuned for this story you can just follow (or not if you don't want to), but the story will probably be up by October (which is my one month Sem Break.)

Okay. This author's note is too long. I just thought that it was wise to give a long final message before I stop writing again. Again, Thanks so much for the successful story guys! I hope this one becomes a success too.

Kale Bishop is out BTW!


	2. Pressing News

**(Author's Note)**

As promised I posted it in August. Yipee! As you read in the summary we have some important news regarding this program. Well I knew that this would be quite difficult but I didn't want to discontinue this idea because I really loved it. So pretty much all you need to do is pay attention to details that in this chapter that will involve you readers. I have to admit that I put myself in a serious personality XD. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Written by: Sabrina06 (Bree), 14AmyChan (Amy), and Kale Bishop (Me).**

**Cover Photo by: 14AmyChan. LOVE IT!**

**Pressing News**

"*Sigh*. And just when things were getting interesting." said Kale.

Kale was sitting at the large mahogany table in the middle of the room when Sabrina walked in carrying a large tray of cupcakes.

"I hope everyone likes chocolate." She said as the tray was slid into the middle of the table.

It wasn't long before Amy and Isabella walked in.

"I didn't know this was a pot-luck meeting." Isabella commented.

Sabrina shook her head.

"Kale and I've got some sad news, but we should wait for everyone else to arrive first."

Amy walked over to one of the many empty seats at the table and took her place, then grabbed a cupcake.

"What's so sad that you had to bring chocolate cupcakes? Are they to make everyone feel better after the sad news?"

Sabrina couldn't make eye contact with her friend. She nodded.

"We should wait until everyone's here. We're still waiting on Singer, the guys and..." The door opened up and a group of people walked in.

Phineas entered with a smile while Ferb walked in with a clipboard behind him.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be working on the next interview right about now?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

For once, his charismatic and upbeat personality failed to raise the spirits of everyone in the room. Sabrina and Kale still bore the sad expressions they had beforehand. A few moments of silence went about the room before Isabella coughed nervously.

"So... We're just waiting on Cutie now, right?" Amy asked, hoping to release the sad tension in the room, but ultimately failing.

"Oh, look cupcakes! Hey, Ferb! Cupcakes!" Phineas called out as he approached the table.

Sabrina took a seat beside Kale and with elbows on the table laced her fingers together in front of her face. "Please. Everyone, take a seat." She said. Once all were seated she began. "There's no easy way to say this." Sabrina took a deep breath then continued. "Cute as a button22, or Cutie as her friends know her, is unable to join us for the foreseeable future." Everyone looked on in shock.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright." Phineas said and Isabella threw him a look.

Sabrina nodded. "Best to our knowledge, she's fine. She's just not available at the moment. We're not sure when she'll be able to return. She did promise that she'll come back as soon as she can she just doesn't have any idea when that will be."

"So, she's absent until further notice?" Amy asked, shaking her head. "And she won't be back for a while... that makes me have a sadface..."

"I understand." Sabrina said as she glanced in Kale's direction. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to step outside for a moment." She finished, got up and left the room.

Kale sighed.

"What happened?" asked Phineas.

"Well… she left this…"

Kale tosses a note across the table to Phineas and he passes it to everyone else.

_This is great! (Mostly because I'm in it XD) Would you please tell everyone on the forum that I won't be on FF for months, maybe even years? :( I can't explain, but it was hard enough for me to make it to this page and review. Please, I just don't want people to be in the dark about why I disappeared :(((._

"It was just… sudden…" said Kale.

"I hope she's alright." said Phineas.

The door to the conference room opened and Sabrina came back in. She glanced around at everyone and took her seat. "Sorry about that. I just needed a moment."

"So... what do we do now?" Amy asked, looking around the room for suggestions. Everyone was still saddened by the news, but knew that something had to be done.

"I think when Cutie comes back; she'll want to see new chapters of the interviewing, right?" Isabella asked.

Everyone turned to her in shock, except Phineas who just paid attention. The interview with Cutie seemed to have left a bad impression with Isabella, but the girl seemed to be disregarding that for now. "I know if I had to leave my troop for a while, I'd want them to keep earning patches while I was away."

"Right. So keep doing the interviews?" Phineas asked, a smile starting to form on his face. "Might as well seize the day, right?"

Ferb nodded in agreement.

Sabrina flipped through a folder as she spoke, not looking at anyone.

"We've currently got a short list of fanfiction authors who are interested in our wee project."

Ferb raised his eyebrow at that statement and Phineas voiced the thought he shared with his brother.

"There are others who are interested? That's great!"

Sabrina glanced up at the host of the show and smiled slightly.

"Just trying to keep a sense of normalcy. 'The show must go on' as they say."

Isabella reached for a glass of water from the middle of the table.

"Bree, how is it you've got this information but the rest of us don't?"

Kale and Sabrina glanced at each other. "I'd rather not discuss that right now." Sabrina said.

"Awkward." said Kale.

"Okay, so moving on... People are interested. So how do we get them involved?" Amy asked, now effectively in the mood to eat her chocolate cupcake. She ate one bite before continuing. "Do we want our audience to ask the questions now? Cause there's only so many four or five people can come up with before starting to sound a little ridiculous..."

"Are you talking about that dare with the peanut butter?" Phineas asked innocently. Amy seemed shocked for a moment.

"How did you know about that?" she asked with an amused expression. The tapping of folders from the head of the table was enough to halt that conversation in its tracks.

"True, in our own right, we're each able to come up with lists of questions. Though, to be inclusive to our audience, we should set up a place for them to leave their questions." Sabrina pointed out.

Ferb looked around the table.

"Why not notify the audience who the next author will be and let them comment their questions." He said.

Sabrina and Kale looked at their shared notes as she tapped a point and made a notation.

"Yeah, but they should also be able to put in general questions, too. Just to see who gets what question,"

Isabella mused. She then smiled. "It would be funny if random questions were asked to random authors. Just to keep everyone on their toes."

Phineas looked in Kale's direction. "So, the plan is to collect lists of questions and ask them of willing authors. Won't we run out of questions and start to regurgitate them onto everyone else?"

Isabella scrunched her nose. "Eww, Phineas."

He turned in his seat and looked at her quizzically. "All I said was that we'd start to repeat the same questions to every author." Everyone but Isabella and Phineas bit their lip and tried not to laugh.

"So," Amy asked, attempting not to giggle. "Where are we going to collect the questions? Reviews?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "In the suggestion box of course." He stated as though that were the most obvious answer.

"Calm down Ferb." Sabrina said as she waived her hand in his general direction, then continued. "As we all know transcripts will be available on-line for people to read at their leisure. A comment box appears at the end of the transcript and if someone wishes to leave a comment or a question they can."

"Right, sorry," Amy smiled, shaking her head at her own forgetfulness. "So we should put the link up... where? In the summary to the story?"

*Breaks from trance*

"I'm sorry. How long was I out?" asked Kale

"About 30 minutes." Said Phineas.

"My apologies. I have been listening though. Anyway, ignoring the fact that I don't understand what Amy is saying, we pretty much need an author before we get to the questions. I can't include the ones out there first. I'm not ready. So it's best if we just vote the ones here. Who do we get among the 3 of you?"

Sabrina looks at the notes in her folder. "We could interview Amy this time, she's right here and... then start on our list of authors. Who knows, we might even get other authors volunteer to be interviewed."

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Ferb's right you know." Phineas began. Everyone turned to look at him before he continued. "Everyone deserves to have the opportunity to accept or decline an invitation to be interviewed."

"That works. So we're not imposing on anyone," Amy agreed. She began to eat the rest of her cupcake and watch from the background as her fellow authors and the interviewers hashed out some more aspects.

"It's not that simple. If authors were just to flood in my area of creativity then might as well start death match to see who will survive. Anyway, my point is it's pretty much gonna create conflict. Besides, I can't just choose an author without hearing their inferences. So I suggest we start an election. Since you 3 are the only ones available then might as well put an election between you 3." Said Kale.

"Okay, then. I vote for Singer. I really liked the Dear Fanfiction Authors thing she had going," Amy offered her vote immediately.

"I vote for Amy. Dear me, that's going to prove interesting. Do you want us to write you up as well? "

"Don't you think it would be a little too weird if I were to put myself in the ballot, whereas I'm going to be the interviewer? Might as well talk to myself in front of a mirror. Anyway, what about you 3? Who do you vote for?"

"I think Amy's good. She's a lot of fun to talk to anyway." said Phineas.

"Agreed." Said Isabella.

Ferb nodded.

Sabrina took a moment to look around the table at everyone. "It's decided then?" She inquired. To the untrained ear it sounded like a statement and not a question. "Amy will be the next to be interviewed?" Some people around the table nod in agreement.

"Give me some of those cupcakes." Said Kale.

*Isabella passes the cupcakes.*

"Just one question. *Munches* **what am I going to ask?"**

-End-

**(VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

That's right! So **14AmyChan **is up next and **You get to ask the questions.** Make it as random as possible or you can also ask questions regarding her works.

I might have not been clear earlier but I'm quite desperate door questions to ask A,y. As much as I would want my brain to work like a 20Q machine, I'm quite busy. So if you want this to be updated soon then it would be great if you would ask Amy something. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this to your shoulders. Of course I have a couple of questions. I hope you make it as random as possible.

In the next chapters **You can nominate!**

I'll post the instructions in the next chapter and I'll also update my profile for the rules regarding how to Nominate and vote.


	3. 14AmyChan

**(Author's Note)**

I'm very thankful that the rain here didn't seal my fate into a disaster. Thank the Lord. Not sure about the others though. I hope they are safe. Anyway, just like I said I'll explain the rules on how the election thing goes. **It'll be seen in the bottom of the page by the time you get to finish this.** In the mean time, enjoy!

* * *

**Kale**: *Speaks through ear comm.* Are you sure that you can handle everything alone?

**Isabella:** Yup! Trust me! I can do it!

**Kale:** Well… if you're sure then. Take it away! Test run number 2 and… Action!

**Isabella**: Right! *Turns to audience* Please welcome… 14AmyChan!

*DING* *DING* *DING*

**14AMYCHAN**

**Audience: ***Applauds* *Wildly cheers*

**14AmyChan: **Hiya, everyone~! Sup?

**Phineas:** Welcome to our show! Although, it's pretty ironic to say welcome since you're already a staff member.

**14AmyChan:***laughs a little* "Well, I think it's just awesome that I got picked. Wait, if I'm here, then who's doing the sound checking?" *looks around*

**Phineas:** Isabella's over there handling all the technical stuff.

**Isabella:** *waves* Hey Amy!

**14AmyChan:***waves back* "Hiya, Isabella! Awesome job!"

**Phineas: **Is that what we're gonna call you for this interview? It feels kinda awkward saying 14AmyChan every minute or so, no offense, it's just to cut the tongue twisters.

**Amy: **Hey, that's okay. Just call me Amy, a lot of people do, anyways.

**Phineas:** Cool! So Have you ever tried to write a fanfiction standing on your head?

**Audience: **Oooooo!

**Amy: **lawl, no I haven't. I'm sure I could think of one while standing on my head, but writing's a different matter entirely. XD

**Phineas:** Could you try doing it now? We've got a yoga teacher over here.

**Ferb:** Oooommmmmmmm...

**Audience: **Ahahaha!

**Amy: **As long as I can. *smiles and scribbles frantically on paper then folds it up, then passes it to Phineas* mind passing that to Isabella for me? It's my latest idea

**Phineas:** Oh okay! *Walks over to Isabella and hands the paper*. It's from Amy!

**Isabella:** Thanks Amy! *Squeals and skips around the room*

_Audience LOLs_

**Phineas:** Uhh... I didn't get to read it. What exactly did you write?

**Amy: **He he, just a story idea. Don't worry, you get to invent in it. *^_^*

**Phineas:** Oh cool! Looks like another story about all of us Ferb!

_Ferb nods_

**Phineas: **So...

**Buford:** Thank you! Thank you!

_Audience applaudes_

**Kale:** WHAT?! WHO INVITED HIM HERE?

**Sabrina:** Apparently he just barged in.

**Phineas:** Hey Buford! What're you doing here?

**Buford:** I want to be here! Gotta problem? Who's that? *Points to Amy*

**Amy: **M'name's 14AmyChan. What were you cheering about, Buford? Didja eat a bug? XD.

**Buford:** None of your business Goldilocks!

**Audience:** *Gasps*

**Kale:** *Speaks through ear comm.* Isabella... Security...

**Isabella:** On it.

**Buford:** What's this biz anyway?

**Phineas:** We're in a talk show.

**Buford:** I thought you guys got bankrupt.

**Ferb:** Actually, we ran out of people to interview.

**Buford:** Oh! Then I'll ask a question. What'ya eat for breakfast? Let me guess. Porridge?

_Audience Boos._

**Goldilocks: **I had three tacos, a bag of french fries, and some lemonade. And I'll decide to take that as a compliment, Bufe. *^_^*

**Buford:** Don't call me that. Next question. Broke another chair lately?

**Goldilocks: **I don't think I've broken a chair. I've broken a hairbrush, though.

**Buford:** Good! Where's the three bears?

**Ferb: **You should turn around.

**Buford: **Huh? *turns around*

**Isabella:** Hey Buford! Catch! *throws a jar of honey*

**Buford:** What the… Aaaah! Oh you're gonna pay for covering me with goo!

_Audience LOLs._

_3 bears appear by the backstage doorway wearing security uniforms._

**Buford:** Oh boy! RUUUUNNNN!

**Bears: **ROOOAAAAAARRRR! *Charges towards Buford*

**Isabella:** Thank you Security!

_Audience cheers_

**Goldilocks: **Haha! Isabella, that was awesome!

**Kale: **Hey! Cut that out Baljeet! Change it back.

**Baljeet: **I was bribed. T_T. I didn't want to get 2 wedgies on the same day.

**Audience: **Hahaha!

**Phineas:** Sorry about Buford. Are tacos your favorite sandwich?

**Amy: **Lol, nope. My favorite is PB n J that's been left in the sun for a while, flipped, the let to sit some more. No toaster compares. *^_^*

**Phineas:** Ahhh Peanut Butter. Mmmmm. I could use one right now.

**Isabella:** Here you go Phineas! *Hands a PB&J sandwich*

**Phineas:** Thanks Isabella! *turns back to Amy* Not only are you an author but you're also a good artist. I mean c'mon, *munches* I gotta love that photo you gave us.

**Isabella:** Hehe! We look cute! *Pushes a button backstage*

*Presents the cover photo on the desk monitor* (It's the cover photo.)

**Audience:** Oooooo!

**Phineas:** Do you have any more of those?

**Amy: **Actually, yeah. I draw a lot and most of my art's put up on the DeviantArt web site, along with a one shot that didn't make it to this site.

**Phineas:** Oh another website! Can we at least see them?

**Kale:** *Gasps alarmingly* D:! I don't think that's a good idea. Priceless, but not good. Amy. Help me out here.

**Amy: **Sorry, Phin, I think I'm with Kale on this one. You can't go on that site until something Phinbella-y happens. And no, I'm not tell in you what that means, you'll have to figure it out yourself. *^_^*

**Phineas:** Okay. Can someone tell me what Phinabella means? I don't think that's a word in the dictionary.

**Kale:** I'm not telling you what it means. It's for the best.

**Phineas:** Well at least we got a scope of what you can do. It's awesome!

_Meanwhile Isabella searches for something on the Internet._

**Isabella:** Yieeeehehehe! *Dreamy Sigh*

_Buford runs across the room towards the backstage door with 3 bears running towards him. The crew enjoys watching him, all except Isabella._

**Buford: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!

**Isabella: **In a minute… *Dreamy Sigh*

**Phineas:** So do you have any other talents other than drawing?

**Amy: **Well, I can sing, if that's anything.

**Phineas:** Well let's hear it! There's a mic and stage over there.

**Ferb:** Don't forget your outfit.

**Amy: **Um, all right. *Chuckles Nervously*

_While Amy dresses up in her Marilyn Monroe white dress, Ferb gets up and walks over to the piano._

**Amy:** F flat.

**Ferb: **My favorite key.

_He plays F flat._

**Amy: **It's time to sing a little song, and it won't be very long, about so long. Soooo long! *leaves*

**Phineas :** 14AmyChan everybody!

**Kale: **Cut!

* * *

**(Author's note)**

**I'm sorry if I didn't include all the questions but 14AmyChan responded to every question.**

1. If you could live anywhere in the universe, where would it be and why? (PFTones3482)  
2. What's your favorite type of sandwich? (PFTones3482)  
3. Have you ever tried to write a fanfiction standing on your head? Can you do it? (gravity5)  
4. What's your favorite color? (PhinabellaDirectioner)  
5. Excluding Isabella (Sorry Izzy) Who is your favorite Fireside Girl? (Robot Wolf 26Z)  
6. What drove you to ? (Me)

Well... almost.

**I wasn't able to send her this one**: What inspired you to write 'Can the lost be found?'? (WhyThis). Sorry :(. I hope she can respond to that.

But here are her **Answers:**

1) Somewhere with a lot of green grass that tickles your feet. *^_^* Like maybe Scotland, though I'm not sure about the kilts...  
2) PB and J that's been in the sun a smidgeon long. XD Don't ask.  
3) lawl, no I haven't. I'm sure I could think of one while standing on my head, but writing's a different matter entirely. XD  
4) Dark colors, which seems surprising, but really isn't. *^_^*  
5) oh! That's difficult... I'd say it's a tie between Gretchen, Adyson, and Ginger. It's really close, here... .  
6) drove me to write? My older brother did. He got me into it with his action stuff, but I took a leaf of my own and started writing for things I really enjoyed, and soon, other people started to like my writing as well. It made me really happy. (I love my bubba. *^_^*)

**Below are the rules for nominating. You can still review and nominate at the same time.**

**Format for Nomination:**

I nominate "Put author's Pen Name here."

Question for Author:

(All questions will be saved.)

**NOMINATION RULES:**

1. An author can only be nominated once his/her name pops up **3 times**.

**Ex: Phineas: **I nominate Kale Bishop. (1) **Isabella: **I nominate Kale Bishop.(2) **Ferb: **I nominate Kale Bishop. (3)

2. You can nominate everyone, except yourself. The show is going to be based on popular demand. Self nominations will be nullified or not counted.

3. You can only nominate once. Not twice, not thrice, **only once.**

4. You can't nominate multiple authors. Only one. Nomination will not be counted if this rule is broken.

5.** 3 Authors** can only be nominated to the ballot for the next chapter. Once 3 are chosen, all preceding nominations will be nullified but questions will still be saved.

**WE REALLY NEED NOMINATIONS. IT'S THE FOUNDATION OF A CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T NOMINATE THEN POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER WOULD BE HIGHLY UNLIKELY. THE VOTING WILL BE DONE AFTER THE NOMINATIONS. VISIT MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.**

**Deadline would be by October, the next time I will be completely available. I'm still in the middle of another semester of hard work. Hopefully I can really focus enough to make time for my most important moments.**

That's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed it BTW! :D.


	4. iheartphinabella05

**(Author's Note)**

The crew and I were able to read the guidelines for story writing and apparently **we aren't allowed to create any stories that are in script format**. In the future I'll make an effort to transform those 2 chapters into novel form. Also I hope that this chapter would finally be a hit since I was able to interview one of the most popular authors of the Phineas and Ferb fanfiction community.

Oh yeah. Sorry about this taking so long Marissa. This needed some careful editing and proofreading.

Anyway I hope you… kapai kapai! Eh?! Con cha? EH! Poka?! WAAAGGGHHH!

**Co-written By: **14AmyChan and Sabrina06.

**Note: **All quotes done by those 2 authors are mostly original. Very few are cued by me.

* * *

"Let's see hmmm…. Phinabella…. Phinabella…. Phinabella…. There's nothing in this dictionary!" said Phineas.

Ferb is just in the backstage drinking some juice.

"Hey, Bro! Do you have a dictionary, thesaurus or something I could borrow to look up a word?" Ferb just arches his brow.

"Errr… Phinabella."

He looks at him, hope in his eyes; Ferb shakes his head and sighs.

"I might have one last place to look. I'll get back to you." said Ferb.

"Great!" said Phineas.

He immediately leaves and he doesn't have the intention of getting back to the topic.

"Okay guys! The show's about to start… WAIT! Where's Kale?" asked Isabella.

Suddenly the door behind Isabella gets forcefully pushed. A minion comes in panicking.

"WAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" he runs to the full body mirror nearby and looks at his reflection. "Poka?! Poka?! WAAggghhh!"

"Aggghhhh! IT'S A MINION! XD. Imma squish it!" said Isabella.

"Eh! No no no no no!" he said as he shooed away Isabella. He turns to Phineas. "GAMBANO TATAKUMI!"

"Uhh, Sorry. I didn't quite catch that." said Phineas.

"GAMBANO TATAKUMI!"

"Ahehe. Can someone help this little guy?"

The minion groans in frustration. As Sabrina steps over and takes a closer look. Her eyes go wide as she realises who she's looking at

"Uhh are we going to start the show? Sorry, couldn't wait." said iheartPhinabella05

The minion looks at his watch and yells in panic. He takes a deep breath and finally relaxes.

"Okay okay! Vamos vamos! Ikuzo!" said the minion.

"Ermm, that means take your places." said Sabrina.

"Why are we taking orders from the little guy? I thought we were taking orders from Kale?" asked Buford.

Minion groans in frustration. He approaches Buford and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Yo. Soy. KALE!"

"Really? What happened to you? And whoa! Since when did you learn how to speak Spanish?" asked Phineas.

"Phineas, we're about to start any second now." reminded Isabella.

"Si! Vamos vamos!" he said as he clapped his hands.

"Oh! Okay then!" said Phineas.

Everyone scrambled to their proper places before the show starts. The minion went to the camera and tried to reach the tall seat but ended up falling down in every attempt. He jumped and pulled the lever that adjusts the height of the seat but the seat endlessly increased its height until it crashed on the ceiling. He scrambled and reached out for the seat and was able to sitt down with his head touching the ceiling. He pulled the lever but then he crashed to the floor.

"Ehhhh….." he said dizzily.

He pulled the lever one by one and slowly got to reach the camera.

"Okay okay. Sabrina! Ilaw ilaw!"

"Oh! Uhh, all set!" she said.

"Kamara…" he takes of the lens and wipes it. "Okay okay! Isabella! Go go!"

"Uhhh Okay! Please welcome iheartphinabella05!"

**IHEARTPHINABELLA05**

Audience applauds. "Wooohooo! Wooohoo!"

"Hey everyone! It's an honor to be here!" said iheartphinabella05 as she waves and blows kisses "love you all cuz everyone needs love!" *makes the heart shape with hands like people do at a Taylor Swift concert*.

"Welcome to the show! Oh, and congratulations for being the default winner in our last election. We're really happy to be interviewing you right now!" greeted Phineas.

"Awww thanks." *blushes* "And thank you to those of you who nominated me. To be honest I didn't expect to be nominated, but I guess I was wrong. Lol" she replied.

"Okay. So let's start with our first and very important question. And since we're going to ask this to each and every author we interview we're going to make a ceremony out of it. Are you ready?" asked Phineas.

"Let's light this pop stand or however that saying goes!"

Audience laughs.

"Okay then. So the ceremony is called... Buford, drum roll please!"

"WHAT! How do you even... Ughhh! I hate being talented." Buford makes a drum roll

*trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpsh!*

"The NAME GIVING CEREMONY!"

"Oooooo!" said that audience

"Ferb, if you would like to do the honors. Buford and Baljeet, some English music please."

Baljeet walks over an organ. Buford grabs a trumpet and they play "English Suite Movement I"

( watch?v=NYoXvB3BnP0)

Audience laughs.

"Ah-ahem. I hereby dub thee uhhh, what is thy name that we shall call thee?" asked Ferb.

Iheartphinabella05 giggles."You guys can call me Marissa. It's my real name and the name of my  
OC."

"Very well then. I hereby dub thee uhh, iheartphinabella05, as, pause for dramatic effect…"

Audience laughs.

"…Ms. Marissa! It is an honor to meet you milady." he kisses her hand.

*blushes* "Thanks, Ferb."

"Big round of applause for her." said Ferb.

*Everyone applauds*

"Yeah! Yeah! Bravo! Bravo! Eh... Brava! Brava!" yelled the minion.

"SQUEEEEEEEE! I love the minions! *picks up the minion and hugs him* "You're all so cute and hilarious and lovable!"

Audience awes.

"EHHH! NO NO NO NO!" minion gets a little too comfortable with the hug. "OH! AWWWW!"

"Hehe! My turn after the show." said Isabella.

"Uhhh, hehe. Okay." said the minion.

Audience laughs. Marissa puts him back to the seat and the minion fixes the camera.

"Again, we are pleased to meet you Marissa."

"I think she already GETS THAT!" commented Buford.

Audience Boos. Minion throws a tomato at Buford. Audience laughs.

"Hey!" said Buford.

"Shhhh!" shushed the minion.

Sabrina and Amy glance at each other, then turn and glare at Buford. Sabrina raises her finger in warning.

"Oh-kay. Would you mind if we saw what you look like on the website?"

"I don't mind at all...although I have quite a few personas. Have you SEEN my bio with list of ocs? And that's not even all of them. The one I assume most of the time is Marissa Flynn."

"OH! You have superpowers? Like, you have the power to change personas?" asked Phineas.

Audience laughs.

"My ocs have powers...but I as a writer am just a normal girl." she said.

Audience Ooos.

"That's interesting. Okay. Isabella can you check her bio?"

"I'm on it!" she calls back as she heads to a computer monitor and calls up the bio.

"Oh! That reminds me! I might be changing my pen name to Marissa Flynn instead of iheartphinabella05...I just think it might be a bit more fitting. What do you guys think?"

"You mean, you're gonna be our adopted sister now?" asked Phineas.

"Well...in my stories we've lived together forever...except in Evil Phineas Trilogy...But I guess you could say adopted since not EVERYONE uses me as a character. Which I'm totally fine with since she's not cannon. For the record if I change my pen name I will be changing my avatar to one of the many pictures I've drawn of my oc and Phineas...probably Ferb and Perry and Isabella too."

"WAIT! YOU WROTE A STORY ABOUT YOU AND HIM LIVING TOGETHER FOREVER?!" yelled Isabella.

"OW! OW! MIC! MIC!" yelled the minion.

"Isabella, I'm his sister in my stories. I don't like him THAT way. I'm leaving him all for you... And Monty Monogram, you better watch out 'fore I come after you." said Marissa.

"Oh! Phew! Okay. I think I'll chill out a bit outside. Amy, You take over."

"All right Isabella, go cool your jets for a bit."

"BTW, who's Monty?" asked Phineas.

"Um...someone I hope leaves Vanessa alone is all I'm saying." *winks at Ferb*

Ferb smiles. Amy does a fist pump.

"Oh. What does he have to do with Vanessa? I hope I'm not asking too many questions. You seem to know a lot of people just like Ferb. In some days everywhere I turn he knows some other guy and some other girl. And I thought I was the interactive one."

"No it's fine, Phineas. Ask away." *giggles* "It's a long story with Ferb and Vanessa, and I'm not going into detail. Just warning Monty he better stay away from her. No worries, Ferb, bro, I got your back"

Ferb winks.

After some time, Isabella is finished with her research.

"Yieehee! Oh! I mean, most of her personas have Marissa as their first name. Go figure." *Continues looking at bio*

Audience laughs.

"So what inspired you to create those characters?"

"Well...to be honest I've been unknowingly creating (unknowingly as in not knowing the term) for years. I think the first one was when I put myself in Twilight Saga...or Harry Potter...or Meet the Robinsons. I guess I felt like I wanted to be a part of those worlds and they just...developed more as I acted them out while watching the show or movie. Eventually those OCs became who I was at times. Then the OCs that aren't me are actually my friends who wanted to be in some stories with me. The villains...well...I can't remember how I came up with those villains. Anyway...so...yeah, it just...sorta happened. Let me tell ya my OCs didn't start out as planned and complex. It took a few times to finally get their back stories, flaws and personalities. Such as Marissa Flynn, she does have flaws...trust me. She does."

"Awwww." said the minion.

"Wow. That's such a touching story. I bet if I make my own set of Original Characters I would base it on my family and my best friends. So let's continue with our next question. I've been asking everyone this question since this morning. I keep searching the dictionary and there's no such word. So maybe it's a slang one. Do you know what the "Phinabella" word means and if you do, can you explain it? (1)"

"Ooooo!" audience snickers a bit.  
"No-no-no-no-no. Stoppen STOPPEN! WAAAGGGHHH!" yelled the minion.  
"Can someone translate what Kale is saying?" asked Phineas.

"um...I do know what Phinabella is...however...I can't say here since it's not yet cannon. I wish it'd happen, but Dan and Swampy apparently aren't ready for it. *sad face* oh well, all good things to those who wait *gives a smile much like GIR from Invader Zim*" said Marissa.

"Great. I'm gonna order some cement to fix that 4th wall." grumbled Sabrina as she made a notation on her clipboard and jammed the pen back into her ponytail.

Audience laughs.

"I didn't understand that. And who's Dan and Swampy?"

"uh...hey look! It's Perry!"

Everyone looks to where Perry is

"Grrrrrakdjfasdjfkdsf!" growled Perry  
"Oh there you are Perry! Why is Perry wearing a hat?"  
Perry's eyes look up and his eyes shrink. The audience and the minion gasps.

"Uh...we dressed him up so he'd look fabulous! That's it! Doesn't he look cute, Phin"

"Oh really? It suits him! We should keep it! Right Ferb?"

Ferb gives a thumbs up. Audience laughs.

"What is your favorite story you have written or are writing? (2)" asked Phineas.

"Favorite story...oh that's hard. I have to say I can't pick one favorite. I can however say my favorites definitely "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky", "Uprising of Other Alt Doof", and the Anti Phineas trilogy, which the final of that trilogy will be a major crossover I will get to after i finish some stuff up, so be patient with me please. OH and my "Phineas and Coraline" trilogy, first book right now is on Deviantart, but it will make its way to .net."

"Aaaahhhh." said the Audience.

"Aaaahhh." said the minion.

"Sounds exciting! But if you had to choose one then what would it be?"

"Gosh, Phineas...I don't know...hmmmm probably "Uprising of Other Alt Doof" because it's the one that will start all the adventures we have. Also, I like that although there's a lot of sequels that involve Alt. Doofenshmirtz, I like how mine has that unique originality of the whole 'Other Alt. Doof'. I just...didn't see Alt. Doof coming back on his own as evil, so I decided to, ya know, create my own way of him coming back. I like how it's original. At least...I've been told it's original in reviews."

"That's cool. It seems like you have written a lot of stories so far."

"Yeah, I've been on Fanfiction for over a year now, and I absolutely love it."

"Who's Alt Doof?"

"Alt. Doof is...oh right, your memory got wiped of that day *zips mouth shut and giggles*"

" Errr, what is she talking about?" he asks the minion.

"Eh, Patapon?" said the minion.

Suddenly the computer screen changes the scene.

"Okay, is this thing on? Hello? Hello?" said Doofenshmirtz.

"OY!" yelled the minion.

Amy gasps and so does the audience.

"Whoa! We're getting hacked again!" said Phineas.

"I'm on it!" said Isabella.

"Okay, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier but did you actually say that there's an alternate dimension of me? Oh that would be awesome! I bet that he's handsome by the way. Oh how rude of me! The name's Heinz… wa-wa-wait wait! I'm being kicked out of the…"

The computer screen reverts to its original background before he got to finish his sentence. Audience laughs.

"Sorry about that. We're still working on the hacks and bugs in the studio. Anyway, let's move on. What's the one song you could listen to every second of the day and never get sick of? (3)"

"Hmmm...a song I could listen to...I'd have to say one of them (yeah I have a lot) is "Summer, Where do we Begin?" because I love Phineas' voice in that song not to mention I sing it with him (since my oc is a sister to him). And don't even try to protest, Phin. You're adorable. If I was writing the show, you'd outrank Isabella's cuteness...don't get me wrong Issy, you're adorable too."

"But... I'm the cutest..." said Isabella.

"I agree." said Phineas.

"*GASP!*. Really?" she asked romantically.

"Duh! Maybe you could do that by giving me some cutonium but I don't think anyone would match Isabella's innate cuteness. I mean, can't you see that in her?"

"Oh stop! *Laughs bashfully*"

Audience laughs.

"I'm flattered with that comment Marissa. We could sing later if you want. BTW, how did we know that song again Ferb?"

Ferb shrugs his shoulders.

"So for that last question: would like to sing that song now?"

"Sure, Phineas! I'd love to!"

"C'mon guys! Let's go!"

Everyone scrambles to the studio, including the minion.

"Cue music please!"

Isabella cues the music and runs to the group.

"The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The shine is shining!" sang everyone

"It's noticeably warmer." sang Ferb.

"Summer! Every single moment is worth its weight in gold!" sang Phineas.

"Summer it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
*both Phin and Marissa* "It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer man where do we begin?"

Minion Sings along with the melody: "Banana, Adieu badih Kapai!"

"iheartphinabella05 Everyone!"

Lights on half the stage dim as the music volume increases and everyone sings and has fun. Audience joins the party.

**SO WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! WE ARE NOW OPEN FOR THE NEXT ELECTION!**

**Questions:**

1. Do you know what phinabella is and if you do, can you explain it? (IHATETOAD)

2. What is your favorite story you have written or are writing? (WhyThis)

3. What's the one song you could listen to every second of the day and never get sick of? (PFTones3482)

4. What's your fav PNF episode? (woodland59)

**Answers:**

1. um...I do know what Phinabella is...however...I can't say here since it's not yet cannon. I wish it'd happen, but Dan and Swampy apparently aren't ready for it. *sad face* oh well, all good things to those who wait *gives a smile much like GIR from Invader Zim*

2. Favorite story...oh that's hard. I have to say I can't pick one favorite. I can however say my favorites definitely "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky", "Uprising of Other Alt Doof", and the Anti Phineas trilogy. (which the final of that trilogy will be a major crossover I will get to after i finish some stuff up, so be patient with me please) OH and my "Phineas and Coraline" trilogy (first book right now is on Deviantart, but it will make its way to .net)

3. Hmmm...a song I could listen to...I'd have to say one of them (yeah I have a lot) is "Summer, Where do we Begin?" because I love Phineas' voice in that song not to mention I sing it with him (since my oc is a sister to him). And don't even try to protest, Phin. You're adorable. If I was writing the show, you'd outrank Isabella's cuteness...don't get me wrong Issy, you're adorable too.

4. Fav PnF episode...well again I can't pic one. I have a certain few per season. Season 1: "Phineas and Ferb get Busted" (since it's pretty epic). Season 2: "Chronicles of Meap" and "The Beak" along with "Summer Belongs to You" and "Christmas Vacation Special". Season 3: "Meapless in Seattle", "Pnf Across the Second Dimension" (hey it can count lol) and all the Time Shift Episodes, "Temple of Juatchadoon" being my favorite of those. Season 4: "Mission Marvel" for sure, "Happy Birthday, Isabella" (love the Phinabella and the...well can't say too much. There may be some who haven't seen the episode yet BUT NEED TO!) and "Bee Story" (love that hilarious but adorable ending, and Issy and the Fireside Girls look so cute as bees! Not to mention I love the song "Waggle Dance")


End file.
